Scanning display projection systems typically scan a light beam in a raster pattern to project an image made up of pixels that lie on a scan trajectory of the raster pattern. An apparatus that includes a micromechanical scanning silicon mirror can be used as part of a scanning display projection system. For instance, in some conventional two-dimensional raster systems, the micromechanical scanning silicon mirror of the apparatus can sweep a light beam in one dimension (e.g., the micromechanical scanning silicon mirror can be used for horizontal scanning), while a mirror separate from the micromechanical scanning silicon mirror can sweep the beam in another dimension (e.g., the separate mirror can be used for vertical scanning).
Micromechanical scanning silicon mirrors typically include one or more piezoresistive sensors. A piezoresistive sensor of a micromechanical scanning silicon mirror can provide feedback for driving the micromechanical scanning silicon mirror and timing the scanning display projection system. A signal provided by the piezoresistive sensor can be relatively low level. Moreover, the signal from the piezoresistive sensor is often transmitted back to a drive circuit for processing (e.g., the drive circuit can amplify the signal, convert the signal to a digital signal, etc.). However, conventional signal paths between piezoresistive sensor(s) of a micromechanical scanning silicon mirror and a drive circuit commonly include relatively long wire bonds, circuit board traces, connectors, and/or cables. Further, the signal is susceptible to noise along the signal path. Thus, the relatively long length of a conventional signal path between a piezoresistive sensor and a drive circuit can detrimentally impact the signal to noise ratio of the signal being provided from the piezoresistive sensor to the drive circuit.